Heart of Evil
'Heart of Evil' is set to air as the fourteenth episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the fortieth overall in the series. Premise ''Mystery Inc. recently tricked the original Mystery Inc. in order to obtain the full Planospheric Disc, which they are still trying to figure out the full potential of. Synopsis Five years prior, Bradley Crown is working as a guard at Quest Labs when a robot attacks before being beaten by Race Bannon. Dr. Quest then agrees to help save his dog's life. The gang visits Fred at hsi new Van/home before gpoing to City hall. Velma shows them a device she made to try and decipher the Disk. They're surprised by a noise in the records room. They go there to find Blue Falcon and Dynomutt fighting the same robot from 5 years prior. After the Robot runs away, the gang talks to Blue Falcon about the Dragon robot before agreeing to help him track it down. Velma shows the Falcon how she got the records from the city hall. Soon after, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt launch an all-out assault on Destroido headquarters. Mr. E confronts them and the gang about why they are attacking his facility in such an obvious way. Blue Falcon threatens Mr. E, but is interrupted when a security alarm goes off revealing that he Dragon has attacked Destroido as well. The Dragon is revealed to be controlled by a man named Zin, who then tells the Dragon to abduct Blue Falcon and his dog for the Quest-X power source. However, the Dragon grabs Scooby by mistake before flying away. Zin then starts interrogating Falcon, but fails when he realizes that he grabbed the wrong dog. The gang asks E about the power source, before going to the island in Blue Falcon's flying car. He is getting ready to throw Scooby and Falcon into the dungeon when he sees the gang arriving. He tries to destroy them but misses and they invade his fortress and beat up all of his security guards. Falcon then reveals that Dynomutt was powered with the Quest-X power cell. Zin reveals that his attempts at stealing it were to rescue his daughter from the Dragon battle suit. Dynomutt uses a power cable to jump start the Dragon suit and remove Zin's daughter. Zin talks about how he appreciates their help, before setting the island to self destruct and leaving them to die. The gang floats off into the moonlight while Scooby and Falcon discuss whether he should devote the rest of his life to hunting down Zin. Cast and characters Villains *Zin's daughter/Dragon battle suit Suspects Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove * Zin's Volcano Lair Notes/trivia * It appears that Race Bannon and Dr. Quest, from Hanna Barbera's Jonny Quest, once resided within the same universe of Scooby Doo Mystery Incorporated. However, they probably left once Mr. E bought Quest Research Laboratories from them. * Dr. Zin is also an enemy of Dr. Quest in Johnny Quest. * Blue Falcon and Dynomutt from Hanna Barbera's Dynomutt Dog Wonder, which was originally a part of The Scooby Doo/Dynomutt Hour, seem to reside in this universe as well. Five years prior to the actual part of the episode, which was revealed as the intro to the episode, Blue Falcon was still Radley Crowne (who was a police guard for the Quest Industries). Dynomutt was also a real dog at the time. * This is the first time Mr. E shows fear to the person talks to him (namely Blue Falcon and Shaggy). Quotes - (Zin is interrogating Blue Falcon about Scooby Doo) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes